Beauty and The Beast
by Stormie Night
Summary: Harry and Draco are in their 8th year at Hogwarts. Harry is going a little feline on Draco. See what happens. AU H/D


Beauty and the Beast

Nothing you recognize is mine.

Harry Potter was in his 8th year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The war was over and everything was starting to settle down after the final battle. Slowly classes were resuming and tests were being taken. Harry was miserable. He could get no peace; every girl and boy it seemed in the school was stalking him. They wanted to see the Hero of the world. He did not like the attention. To get away he would slink around in his Animagus form. He was a kitten, a non-frightening normal animal. There were always so many cats running around the school no one ever noticed the addition of one more. He was able to get away, and when he wanted to spy on people. Only a few knew his form. It was the 3rd month back at school and he was spending so much time in his kitten form that characteristics were transferring over to his human form. He would purr when he was happy occasionally and every once in a while he would rub against someone. He was becoming very tactile with his friends. They did not care as long as he was happy.

Well not everyone was happy with the changes Harry Potter was making. Draco Malfoy felt left out. Because Harry was in his animal form so much Draco rarely saw him besides class. He felt ignored. Draco did not deal well with people ignoring him. He wanted to know why Harry was ignoring him. He was set on confronting him. Draco followed Harry after their last class of the day. Harry was walking down a seldom-used corridor when Draco finally caught up. There was no one else around when Draco called after him. "Hey Potter where are you going?"

"What do you want Malfoy? I am just trying to be alone." Harry turned around and just looked, he didn't get mad or start yelling like Draco hoped. A mad Potter he knew what to do with. This new one he did not.

"You are never around anymore. Where are you hiding out? You don't want to be mobbed by your hordes of adoring fans?" Draco tried to smirk but still no rise from Harry.

"You're right Draco, I am hiding. All the people who follow me around scare me. They try to touch me and talk to me like they know me. I don't like it or them but I don't know what to do about it so I ignore them." He was stalking up to Draco looking like he was about to pounce. Draco did not miss the use of his first name. He tried to give as good as he got.

"Poor Harry scared of the little girls and boys," he chuckled. "All you have to do to get rid of them is to tell them to shoo or scram. Curse one and they will stay back."

Harry seemed surprised. He did not think that Draco would give his good advice. To show his appreciation the kitten decided to rub against him. Harry circled him and then got closer. "Thanks Draco for the advice. I don't think I will use it unless they get to extreme but thank you." He rubbed his head against Draco's shoulder. Draco backed up.

"What are you doing Harry?" Forgetting not to use his first name. "Why are you acting so strange? Are you rubbing your head against me? Get back."

"Hmm?" Harry hummed. He was still circling Draco trying to figure out how to mark him as his. Looking for an opening he decided to keep Draco talking so he was distracted. "I am not acting strange Draco, you followed me. You smell good" Harry got closer and got a rub and sniff in. Draco backed up and ran for it. Harry shrugged and went on his way leaving his bag in an empty room and transformed. While walking around the castle he decided that he liked the new Draco. He smelled good, now all Harry needed to do was find a way to get him. The kitten stalked down the hall on a mission. Harry started following Draco around to figure out what he liked.

About 3 weeks later Harry was walking from the quidditch pitch after practice to the Great Hall for dinner when he was ambushed. He didn't know what to do. Three girls jumped out and disarmed him. He was trying to talk them out of whatever they were going to do when Draco walked up. He saw what was going on and disarmed the girls, then got Harry's wand back and cursed them off. Harry was very thankful. From his stalking he realized that Draco really was a good guy. He also realized that Draco did not like Harry ignoring him. Harry decided to thank him properly. "Thank you Draco you saved me. My hero." He threw his arms around Draco's neck and gave him a big kiss. Draco was thrown off balance and fell on his back with Harry on top of him.

"Potter what are you doing?" Harry was kissing him and rubbing his face against Draco's shoulder and purring. Harry ignored him. Draco finally got it. "Harry, what are you doing?"

"That's better Draco. I am thanking you. You saved me." They were in the middle of the lawn of the school. Anyone could walk by at any time. Draco didn't seem to know what to do. Harry could tell he was enjoying it but he tried to get Harry off.

"Off Harry. It's time for dinner. Your friends are going to come looking for you soon. What would they do if they found you on top of me like this?" Draco tried to reason with him and get him off but it just made Harry struggle and rub against him more.

"Don't care, you saved me." Harry was determined to stay put. Draco's friends Pansy and Blaise walked up and looked at them.

"What you doing Draco?" Blaise asked trying not to laugh.

"Help me Blaise he is crazy. He is attacking me trying to kill me." Draco hoped they would help.

"Looks more to me like he is trying to snuggle and hump you with a few kisses to me Draco." Blaise and Pansy were laughing at the predicament Draco had gotten himself in. He was 4 inches taller and weighed 50 pounds more than Harry yet he couldn't get him off. "What are you doing Harry?" Blaise asked him trying to find out what was going on.

"Thanking him," Harry turned his face to see them. "He is my hero. He saved me from the evil crazy fan girls. He defended my honour. Now he is mine." Harry smiled so only they could see. They realized that he was teasing Draco putting on a show.

"Oh Draco you are a hero saving Harry like that," Pansy had to get her jab in there too.

"I'm no hero, save me please I will never talk to you again Harry just leave me alone." Draco was frantic. He heard someone coming down the path. Finally he was able to get his wand turned around and stun Harry. "Sorry Potter but you are crazy." He rolled out from under him and brushed himself off.

"Draco you can't leave him there what if someone else comes along and tries to take advantage of his honour?" Blaise asked. Draco just huffed and walked off. "Sorry Harry. Here you go. Give him some air. Why were you really rubbing against him?" Blaise unfroze him and gave him a hand up.

"Wanted to see what he would do" Harry smiled at them and then smirked. "Not done yet though. Bye guys thanks." He walked off with a plan forming. Draco seemed to like him on top what if he could get him alone without and interruptions. He knew Draco had his own bedroom and tomorrow was Saturday what better time to put his plan to action.

The next day when Draco was walking to breakfast a kitten stumble in his path. Draco stopped to pet it. "You are a beauty, what are you doing down here?" He was rubbing the kittens belly for a few moments. "Well I have to get to breakfast. Hope you find your master." As he stood up to walk away the kitten followed him weaving between his legs. "Come on now I have to go and you need to find your owner." Draco lifted the kitten up looking for a nametag. There was not one. "Do you have an owner?" The kitten mewed. "I will take that as a no. Come on I will get you breakfast." He put the kitten in his pocket and continued to breakfast.

When he got to his seat in the hall he took the kitten out of his pocket and set it on the bench. Blaise looked over at him. "What are you doing Draco? Where did you get the kitten?"

"Found him in the dungeons. He doesn't have a collar. I think he is master less. I am going to keep him." Draco seemed determined.

"What are you going to call him?" Blaise asked amused.

"Beautie." Draco then ignored Blaise and started feeding Beautie. After they were both done eating Draco got up putting Beautie in his pocket so he didn't get trampled in the hall. Blaise walked out with him. When they got to the more deserted dungeons Draco took Beautie out of his pocket and set him on the floor. "There you go now you can follow us right?" The kitten mewed and hopped around.

Blaise shook his head. As they were walking along the kitten was attacking Draco's shoelaces. He had to be careful not to kick him. When they got to the common room Draco took Beautie up to his room to settle him in. He set the kitten on the bed and turned around to grab a pillow. He heard the bed squeak and when he turned around there lay Harry Potter only in a pair of black boxers. Draco squeaked.

"Where did you come from?" Draco demanded. "Where's my kitten you're not sitting on him are you?"

"Don't worry Draco I'm fine." Harry smiled then sprawled on his back. "Will you scratch my belly again?"

"You, your my kitten?" Draco was confused and sad; he really did want a kitten.

"Yes I am Draco. This was the only way I could get to you. You were avoiding me. Don't you like me?" Harry looked up at him and pouted.

"Of course I like you, you idiot but your crazy." Draco backed away from the bed.

Harry bounced off the bed and stalked toward Draco backing him around the room and back to the bed. With one last push Draco was sprawled on his back. Harry just looked at him for a minute before pouncing. He covered Draco's body with his and planted his lips on Draco's. He kept Draco's mouth engaged until they both needed to breath.

"Are you purring Harry?" Draco looked at him. He took his hand and scratched Harry behind his ear. The purring picked up.

"May be." Harry kissed him again before Draco had a chance to say anything else. They stayed like that until Blaise walked in the room.

"Finally, how long were you stalking him Harry?" Blaise smirked. Draco scowled as he saw Blaise check Harry out.

"So you noticed." Harry could only grin.

"He had a black kitten as his shadow for 3 weeks it was hard not to notice. I was wondering when you would make your move. Now its time for dinner get dressed and get down to the common room." Blaise walked out.

"How rude." Draco said and tried to go back to kissing Harry.

"Nope you heard Blaise time for dinner. But I don't have any clothes." He looked around. "I guess I could go like this or change form again."

"Don't you dare you are coming to dinner with me as a human. You can just use some of my clothes." Draco stood up and went to his wardrobe. He started pulling out things and finally found what Harry could wear. They had to shrink it so that it fit but it turned out fine.

Harry walked down to the Slytherin Common Room in an outfit that screamed Draco Malfoy. Charcoal trousers, with a white button down shirt and black sweater and Slytherin green tie. When Harry stepped into the common room it went silent. He strode in like he owned it. Blaise stood up. "Finally, how hard was it to find clothes for him Draco, you have enough?" Blaise let the implication sink in then continued. "Time for dinner." He walked out with Harry bouncing along and Draco glaring at anyone that checked Harry out. Everyone followed because they wanted to see what would happen in the Great Hall.

When the trio walked into the Great Hall the talking stopped. They headed over to the Slytherin table and sat down like nothing was wrong. The rest of the Slytherins followed in daring anyone to say anything. Ron and Hermione stood up from the Gryffindor tower and walked over. They pushed Pansy over and sat down. "Bloody hell Harry, took you long enough." Ron said and started eating. The room just watched him. They expected some outburst and there was none.

"What can I say Ron, he's a little thick. Took him some time to come around." Harry grinned and dug in.

Hermione just shook her head, "Blaise will you please pass the rolls?"

The next morning Harry walked into the Great Hall with a kitten in his hands. He sat down next to Draco and handed him the kitten. She was black with white feet and the tip of her tail was white with sapphire eyes. "Her name is The Beast." He grinned, "Now you have Beautie and The Beast." Draco looked at him and just laughed holding his new kitten.

The End


End file.
